Boltvengers: Assemble
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: The mysterious Tesseract has been stolen from B.O.L.T Headquarters. Colonel Bear recruits a group of remarkable people to get it back and stop evil forces. -MOVIE PARODIED- Marvel Studios' The Avengers/Avengers Assemble


**BOLTVENGERS ASSEMBLE**

**Writer - StunV2 ( StunV2)**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

**Origin 1: Captain America**

"George, has Cap woken?" a black figure asks

"Not yet, Colonel Bear" George responds

"Give him another week" George adds

A bang happens coming from Abraham Lincoln who shot a fake in the arm willing to be shot to cover up the fact that Abe was Captain America. Abe then goes back to when he fought and won over Rumble also known as the Red Skull

An explosion happens "Go, go, go!" yells Abe

"Fred, do you have an idea where Rumble is?" Abe asks

"No idea" Fred responded with a smirk

"He is in the tall building" Fred added pointing towards a tall tower" Freddery adds

Abe shoots through the windows at the top, throwing a grapple hook into the window attaching it to his belt

Abe runs towards the tower walls as fast as he could and leaped up and starts pulling himself into the window

Abe makes it into the tower

"First we crack the suit, then we crack the organs inside!" Rumble said who seemed to be a small robot with a red mask on

Abe shoots an M1911 at Rumble, picking up the Tesseract

**Origin 2: Iron Man**

"George, what about Iron Man?" Colonel Bear asks

"Mr. Plane is probably at home making a YouTube video about how sexy Thundercracker is" Agent George responds

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R, drop my needle" PaperPlane asks

T.H.U.N.D.E.R drops the needle and the Transformers Animated theme song starts to play, PaperPlane begins to dance, proceeding to fling his arm out with his thumb in on top of his palm with the rest of his fingers extended.

His suit was supposed to come flying onto his hand, but it never happened

"wo" PaperPlane exclaimed  
"T.H.U.N.D.E.R, please activate my suit you bulli" PaperPlane asked

"Of course, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responded sounding like Thundercracker from Transformers: Animated

His individual suit parts activate

PaperPlane does the same hand gesture as before and the right suit hand flys onto his hand with the right leg parts coming next

"Send them all! I got this!" PaperPlane exclaimed

All the parts fly towards PaperPlane attaching to him

"I guess I am Iron Man.: PaperPlane exclaimed

**Origin 3: Thor**

"Thor?" Colonel Bear asked

"Probably being lazier than PaperPlane" George responded

Daniel is at his home in New Asgard in the scorching hot Australia relaxing in bed playing Super Smash Brothers. Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch when all of a sudden a robot comes down from a twister. "Bloody hell, Scotty" Daniel says enraged by his brother's scheme

Daniel picks up Mjolnir turning him into the God of Thunder, Thor

He runs out of his house to confront Scotty's slave he sent

"Why has thou master sent thou?" Daniel asked

Scotty's robot backhands Daniel down the road

Daniel gets up easily and throws Mjolnir at Scotty's robot Daniel remembered as The Destroyer.

Daniel sucked the Destroyer up into a twister electrifying the twister destroying the Destroyer

"Fucking hate you, Scotty" Daniel said walking back to his house, shutting the door

**Origin 4: Hulk**

"Hulk?" Colonel Bear asks

"I have no clue where he is" George responds

Quartzlightning is in his room playing Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege wearing a Tachanka helmet ankin to the character of the same name in the same game. The Terrorists lose and Quartz goes over to his kitchen and injects himself with his "gamer steroid" that he made himself, but this goes wrong and Quartz turns into and 8-foot green monster and runs out of the house and a roar could be heard.

**Origin 4: Black Widow**

"Black Widow?" Colonel Bear asks

"Let her rest, we should let her get over her mental health before we get her on the team" George responds

Proximity is pushed through a door by an elderly woman being forced to do ballet

After the long ballet session she is forced to shoot someone in the head as her training, complying with her instructions.

After that she goes to her bed, curling up into a ball, letting the depression flow throughout her, until she got the idea to sneak out of the KGB, and be on her own for once in her life

She does exactly that, sneaking out at midnight, opening a window to the room all the girls were sleeping in, silently. A breeze rolled through the window, she climbed through the window hanging on the outside and kicking herself off the window, falling a story rolling onto the ground, proceeding to walljump off the stone fence around the main building, onto the main building and holding onto the top of the wall climbing over the fence, and escaping. Proximity finds a homeless shelter and finally gets a goodnight sleep.

**Origin 5: Hawkeye**

"Hawkeye?" Colonel Bear asked

"Trying to make Transformers: Fall of Cybertron videos for YouTube.." George responded

"..we have a lot of nerds in the Boltvenger Initiative" George added

JOHNNYFLASH was at home practicing his bow and arrow skills, getting bullseye, after bullseye until..

"Mr. Flash, we need you." A voice said

Johnny turns around to see Colonel Bear standing in front of him

"We are expecting a threat of high levels and we need a highly skilled person for the Boltvenger Initiative." Colonel Bear adds

"Whatever your stupid little team is I don't want in" Johnny responds

"Johnny, the world is falling into B.O.L.T's hands to save it." Colonel Bear says, trying to convince Johnny to come along

"Alright, fine" Johnny says, collapsing his bow and picking up a katana from a haystack.

Johnny and Bear walk towards a Quinjet, getting on board.

**Chapter 2: A Plan**

A few days pass, then Colonel Bear gets ready to assemble the team

Agent George starts to heat the room Captain America, still encased in ice was in, the heat starts thawing the ice

After the ice is thawed Abe hurries off the bed, slowly turning around to look at his captors

"Where am I?" Abe asked

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 80 years" Colonal Bear responded

Out of nowhere a jet engine sound could be heard, then *THUNK*, the thing landed

Colonel Bear, along with Agent George ran out up onto the top of the B.O.L.T ship

It was Iron Man, along with Quartz

"You rang?" PaperPlane asked, sarcastically

"Of course we did, the world is in danger. Apocalyptic danger" Colonel Bear responded

They walk down with the team, into a sound-proof room

"The Tesseract has been stolen from B.O.L.T" Colonel Bear explained, until a Quinjet landed and inside was Black Widow, then it started to rain, thunder struck the ship, in the thunder was the God of Thunder, Thor

"Abraham, I should explain the situation to you" Colonel Bear explains

"The Tesseract has been stolen by Daniel's mischievous brother, Scotty" Colonel Bear explains

"He can send an entire army hither to undreamt of" Colonel Bear adds

"Did you really just say hither to undreamt of?" PaperPlane asks

"This is no joking matter, Plane" Colonel Bear explains

"We need to think of a plan" Colonel Bear adds

"We need to collect the Tesseract and manage to obtain the scepter from Scotty" Colonel Bear explains

"We could probably get him to start the invasion, take the scepter, take the Tesseract and imprison Scotty" Prox asks

"Good idea, Prox" Colonel Bear says

"I know Scotty. He's always a step ahead. We have to be smart" Daniel says

"He is a trickster. Once he turned me into a donut and ate me." Daniel adds

"I'll try not to remember that" Abe responds

"This is no joking matter" Colonel Bear says

Colonel Bear explains the plan to the group, displaying a hologram of Plane Tower, secondary home of PaperPlane

Out of nowhere a signal comes up

"An energy signal! From Grand Central Station?" Colonel Bear says

"Time to start the team, Boltvengers" Colonel Bear says

The group goes to leave until

"Cap! You might need this" Colonel Bear adds

Bear picks up a red, blue and silver shield with a star in the center

"Where did you get this?" Abe asks

"You were a capsicle with this shield" Colonel Bear responds

"Now you can go" Colonel Bear explained

**Chapter 3: Scotty's Entrance**

"You are all mortals" A man with a golden beetle like helmet on explains

"With this cube you will all cease to exist" The man continued

"Who are you and what are you trying to do?" A little girl asks

The man kneeled down

"Well for one thing, my name is Scotty, the God of Mischief. And I am here to rule your world" Scotty explains

Out of nowhere, a frisbee was thrown at Scotty

"That's enough!"

It was Abe, along with the rest of the group

"Scotty, what are thou doing?" Daniel asks

"Hello, brother. I see you have some new friends" Scotty responds

"That doesn't matter right now, Scotty" Daniel says

"What matters is what are you doing on Midgard!" Daniel adds

"Well, I am here to rule this planet" Scotty replies

"Well, we are here to not let that happen" Daniel explains

"Alright, fine. You got me" Scotty says, dropping his scepter on the ground

He got down on his knees putting his arms out

"Take me to your homebase" Scotty says

Proximity puts handcuffs on him

"Are you guys sure about this?" Quartz asks

"It wouldn't be good for me to.." Quartz says

"..y'know" Quartz adds

They take Scotty out and onto the Quinjet, and they fly back to the carrier

**Chapter 4: Attack on the Helicarrier**

"Wonderful contraption you have here" Scotty says, admiring the Helicarrier.

"We don't have this back on Asgard" Scotty adds.

"Shut up, Scotty" Daniel says, frustrated.

Daniel puts a mouthpiece on Scotty's mouth.

The Quinjet lands on the carrier.

Scotty and the Boltvengers get off the Quinjet, taking him down to Colonel Bear.

"Welcome Scotty" Colonel Bear.

"Hello Care Bear" Scotty responds.

"If you keep calling me that I won't be a Care Bear" Colonel Bear responds.

"So, where is the scepter?" Colonel Bear asks.

Proximity hands the scepter to Colonel Bear.

Bear puts it on a pedestal.

"Tesseract?" Colonel Bear asks.

The group eye at each other.

"Oh, I put that somewhere" Scotty responds.

"Where is it?" Colonel Bear asks.

"Somewhere" Scotty responds.

"Take him away. Interrogate him" Colonel Bear asks.

"Sure thing" Prox responds.

Proximity takes Scotty down to a chamber at the bottom of the Helicarrier.

"Why does this thing look like a military carrier but it's flying?" Scotty asks, confused.

"While we were dealing with you Bear activated really large propellers that lift the ship up into the air" Proximity responded.

Proximity sent Scotty into a huge glass circle.

Proximity gestures to the containment.

"Ant" Proximity says.

She gestures over a button.

"Boot" Proximity adds.

"Don't try anything sneaky" Proximity explains.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Proximity asks, in a serious tone.

Scotty put a grin on.

"You people are so blind" Scotty says.

"It's back at Grand Central Station" Scotty adds.

Proximity grabs a walkie talkie and says to Bear.

"Bear, the Tesseract is back at Grand Central".

"Alright, sending the group now. You come back" Bear responds.

"Quartz will stay to study the scepter" Bear adds.

"That's fine, he isn't really useful when he isn't a big watermelon" Proximity responds.

Proximity leaves the room and Scotty gets a big grin.

Out of nowhere, Scotty vanishes.

Scotty arrives at his Midgard homebase.

"Get on the Quinjet and prepare assault" Scotty demands.

A mind-controlled JOHNNYFLASH gets on the Quinjet, with his bow.

JOHNNYFLASH flys the Quinjet to the B.O.L.T Helicarrier.

"Scotty, you pilot this thing" Johnny asks.

Johnny readys his arrow.

Scotty rides the Quinjet down to where the scepter is being studied.

Johnny pulls out an explosion arrow.

Johnny readys the arrow.

"3, 2, 1" Johnny says.

Johnny fires the arrow, the arrow makes contact with the study room where Quartz and the rest are located.

The group all fall down through the floor with Bear being on the same floor.

The group crash onto the bottom floor of the Helicarrier.

They all get up except Quartz.

"Quartz?" Abe asks.

"Quartz, get up" Abe adds.

Then it hit Abe what was happening.

"We gotta go" Abe says.

"If he accidently kills us then Earth is doomed" Abe adds.

The group besides PaperPlane leave.

"Alright Quartz, it's just me and you" PaperPlane says.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R send Project Optimus" PaperPlane asks.

"Yes, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responds.

"What are you still doing here?" Quartz growled.

"Leave!" Quartz growled again.

Quartz' shirt began to rip, with the green skin beginning to appear.

Quartz and Plane made eye contact until Quartz finally lost his way and the Hulk came out.

The Hulk roared, smacking Plane away.

"Ouch" Plane said, sarcastically.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R send the suit please" Plane asked again.

Out of nowhere, a big, chunky suit attached to the Iron Man suit.

"Alright, it's just me and you big broccoli" PaperPlane says, sarcastically.

The two goliaths ran at each other and the punched each other with the same hand sending things down.

"Scotty, go get the scepter!" Johnny yelled.

"I'll keep them distracted!" Johnny added.

They both jump into the Helicarrier hole and Scotty grabs the scepter, then back onto the Quinjet.

Johnny notices Hulk and gets out of the room.

"Mr. Flash?" Bear asks.

Johnny turns around to a punch in the face, setting him free of his mind controlled state.

Hulk jumps up the hole in the floor taking Scotty out with him.

They drop a few thousand feet to the ground with Hulk throwing Scotty towards Plane Towers.

Scotty landed at the top of Avengers tower, getting up with a massive grin on his face.

The Hulk lands in an abandoned building in Brooklyn.

After the impact The Hulk calms down and eventually Quartz is back.

A man who witnessed the crash saw Quartz laying on the floor.

"You're a bit.." The man exclaimed.

"..unclothed" The man added.

Quartz looked down.

"Oh.." Quartz responded.

"I just got out of the clothes store next door" The man explained.

"I got an extra set of pants, shirts and some boots" The man added.

He threw the clothes down the Quartz.

"Thanks a ton, mate" Quartz said.

Quartz got into the clothes, until he got a call from Abe.

"Quartz!? Are you alright?" Abe asked.

"I'm fine. I think I'm in Brooklyn" Quartz responded.

"Alright, we'll come collect you" Abe explained.

"Don't" Quartz said.

"He is in Plane tower" Quartz added.

"I'll find my way there" Quartz exclaimed.

"Alright.." Abe responded.

Abe turned to face the Boltvengers.

"Alright Boltvengers, suit up" Abe exclaimed.

They all suited up.

**Chapter 5: Battle for Earth**

The Boltvengers got onto a Quinjet to go to Plane tower.

They arrive at the top of Plane tower, with the Quinjet staring down at Scotty.

"Scotty, surrender now" Proximity asked.

Scotty shot a blast from his scepter, hitting the Quinjet.

The Quinjet spiraled through Plane tower.

Scotty got a look of shock on his face and ran for his life, blasting a hole through the roof which led to him not being hit by the Quinjet.

The cargo door of the Quinjet opened and Iron Man flew out.

Scotty teleported a device which could harness the power of the Tesseract and summon a portal for an unlimited amount of time.

Scotty inserted inserted the Tesseract and a blue light shot into the sky and a portal opened with the alien army, The Chitauri came through.

Iron Man shot a repulsor blast at Scotty, sending him backwards.

"You're too late!" Scotty explained.

"Once it has begun it can't be stopped!" Scotty added.

The Chitauri shot at Iron Man.

The Quinjet crashed onto the ground, and they miraculously survived.

"Plane, are you doing fine up there?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, _definently" _Plane responded, sarcastically.

"Get down here and we can take them out together" Abe suggests.

Iron Man flys down, then a 1945 Volkswagen engine could be heard.

The door opened and it was Quartz.

"So, you did find us" Abe exclaimed.

"I mean there is a massive portal above Manhatten" Quartz explained.

Then a massive worm machine, called a Leviathan started heading towards them.

"Quartz, now might be a good time for you to turn into a broccoli" Abe suggests.

"That's my secret, Abe" Quartz responded.

"I am one with the broccoli's" Quartz added.

Quartz's shirt began to rip, showing the green skin underneath, punching the Leviathan stopping it in it's tracks.

Iron Man then whispered "_plagiarism_".

The Boltvengers formed into a circle.

The Chitauri, starting to climb onto the buildings beside, screamed at them.

They start to attack the Chitauri.

"Plane go get Scotty" Abe demands.

"On it" Plane responds.

Iron Man flies off to Scotty, who is watching the Avengers on a TV in Plane tower.

"Ah, welcome back" Scotty exclaimed.

"Care to watch The Avengers with me?' Scotty asks.

"Yeah, sure" Plane responded.

He sat down next to Scotty.

Plane tries to take Scotty's scepter.

Scotty disappeared.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Scotty asked.

"Damn, trickster" Plane exclaimed.

Plane walked over to Scotty.

Plane got out of his suit.

"Want a drink?" Plane asked.

"Maybe some crumpets?" Plane added.

Scotty walked up to PaperPlane.

"You think you can do this to me?" Scotty asked.

Scotty put his scepter blase up to Plane's arc reactor, nothing happen.

Plane put on a confused look.

"Does this usually wor-" Plane asked, being cut off by Scotty picking him up by his neck.

"So annoying" Scotty exclaimed.

Scotty threw Plane out the hole in Plane tower.

"Oh great" Plane exclaimed.

Plane tapped the arc reactor which proceeded to send a suit that attached to him.

He flew back up.

"What have you done?" Plane asked, rhetorically.

He pointed at the Mark 9, then at Scotty.

The suit proceeded to get onto Scotty.

"Oh great what will I ever do?" Scotty exclaims, sarcastically.

He teleported out of the suit.

He shot a blast at Plane which missed.

"Plane are you doing good?" Abe asked.

"Not really" Plane responded.

Plane flew into Scotty.

Scotty dropped his scepter.

"Don't do this" Scotty demanded.

Plane got out some handcuffs and put them on Scotty.

He pulled him up, proceeding to pick the scepter up.

"Cap, I got him and the scepter. Could you send Legolas up here?" Plane asks.

"Johnny, get up to Plane" Abe demands.

"On it" Johnny responded.

"Just like when me and Prox went to Melbourne for vacation" Johnny exclaimed.

He made it up to Plane tower to secure Scotty.

Plane took the scepter to stop the portal.

He inserted the scepter and made the tip touch the Tesseract.

The portal shut and the Chitauri were deactivated, like robots.

Plane took the Tesseract and Johnny, who was carrying Scotty down to the group.

"Let's just not come in tomorrow" Plane suggested.

"We need this break" Plane added.

"Bear, could you send a Quinjet?" Abe asked.

"Quinjet on it's way" Bear responded.

"I'll take Scotty home" Daniel demanded.

Daniel grabbed Scotty's handcuffs and a rainbow light appeared.

Then Daniel and Scotty dissapeared.

"Do you guy's want to go to like.." Plane says.

"..McDonalds?" Plane adds.

"Maybe Pizza Hut" Plane adds.

"I think McDonalds will do" Abe responds.

"All right, yay, good job everyone!" Plane says.

Credits:

**Planning - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter), Primal (BubbaPrimal on Twitter)**

**Writing - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Cast:**

**Daniel as Thor (Lutzayy on Twitter)**

**16thPresidentAbe as Captain America (No Twitter)**

**PaperPlane as Iron Man (PaperPlaneTF on Twitter | PaperPlane on YouTube)**

**Proximity as Black Widow (Proximity_Accepted on Twitter)**

**JOHNNYFLASH as Hawkeye (J0HNNYFLASH on Twitter | JOHNNYFLASH on YouTube)**

**Bear as Colonel Nick Fury (Twitter Unknown)**

**DaggaYT as Agent Coulson (DaggaGYT on Twitter| Button Smashers + Diamondbolt on YouTube)**

**Quartzlightning as Hulk (LegitLydendor on Twitter)**

**Scotty Tweedie as Loki (Scott_Tweedie on Twitter)**

**Rumble as Red Skull (TSwipe1 on Twitter)**

**This is a fanfiction and not meant to be offensive to anyone**

**Not affiliated with Marvel Studios, Scott Tweedie or Endless Tussle**

**Chapter 6: Post-Credit**

"They are not as easy of a challenge as we were told so" A voice explained

"It might be best if you did this yourself, Master" A pink alien added

"It is not time" A younger sounding voice responded

"I will get what I want" Spoke the figure sat in a floating chair

The chair turned slightly revealing a bit of light blue hair and a person smirking.


End file.
